james_bennettfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (season 3) episodes
The third worldwide season of the Transmanian television quiz show of the British orgin Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? created and produced by Celador Productions and OST Entertainment, premiered on January 8, 2000 on ATN. Airing on Saturdays at 8/7c (ran over 50 or 60 minutes at the time). It was hosted by a Pakistani-born Transmanian comedian/host Saif Rehman Jr.. It concluded it's airing on May 13, 2000. On November 1999, ATN renewed Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? for a third season. The show that has garnered over 15.2 billion viewers by Nielsen turned strong for the entire year while being broadcast on ATN every entire number of Saturday nights. It became successful as a No. 1 future quiz show. This is the first ever season to air in the early 2000s. This the first season to reach the £250,000 mark. The series was already confirmed in Turkey and Israel. The series will soon be confirmed in Romania, Czech Republic and Columbia. In January 2000, Nicholas Bannister is the first contestant to walk away with £250,000. The pilot episode was taped on January 3 on that year. The show's new phone number hotline is 1515 846 75 05 05 05 and the phone lines were opened on January 7 until April 16. The calls cost over £5 a week for 60p. Episodes * Show 1 (January 8, 2000) Michelle Benson (£16,000) Henry Kaufman (£4,000) * Show 2 (January 15, 2000) Simon Campbell (£8,000) Jackie Fauso (continued) * Show 3 (January 22, 2000) Jackie Fauso (£1,000) Nicholas Bannister (£250,000) Lucy Cheung (£4,000) Janet Smith (£32,000) * Show 4 (January 29, 2000) Melissa O'Connor (£64,000) Olivia Rotenkowski (£125,000) Andrew Evans (£16,000) * Show 5 (February 5, 2000) Donna Razeghi (£32,000) Daniel Nolan (£16,000) * Show 6 (February 12, 2000) Michelle Hathaway (£16,000) Andrew Helburg (£8,000) Chris Danter (£32,000) * Show 7 (February 19, 2000) Lawrence Parsons (£16,000) Kirsten Harris (£4,000) Colleen Hallstrom (£1,000) Steve Nunn (£32,000) * Show 8 (February 26, 2000) Nicholas Henderson (£4,000) Kathleen Thompson (£1,000) Bill O'Connor (£8,000) Cheryl Prady (£32,000) * Show 9 (March 4, 2000) Andrew Steinwitz (£16,000) John Lewis (£8,000) Joanna Smith (£1,000) Amanda Dransfield (continued) * Show 10 (March 18, 2000) Amanda Dransfield (£8,000) Esther Dirks (£16,000) Dave Matthews (£4,000) James Atkinson (continued) * Show 11 (March 25, 2000) James Atkinson (£64,000) Ruth Jones (£16,000) Judith Benson (£8,000) Cliff Shinick (continued) * Show 12 (April 1, 2000) Cliff Shinick (£1,000) Terry Heusser (£4,000) Janet Hasley (£16,000) Andrew Durham (£64,000) * Show 13 (April 8, 2000) Peter Benson (£4,000) Lauren Theakston (£125,000) Kat Marano (£32,000) Stephen Parker (£8,000) * Show 14 (April 15, 2000) Victoria Worrall (£16,000) John Nolan (£8,000) Jocel Schultz (£4,000) Michelle Rotenkowski (continued) * Show 15 (April 29, 2000) Michelle Rotenkowski (£16,000) Andy Reber (£8,000) Bruce Cosner (£4,000) Andrew Henderson (£16,000) Cheryl Dawson (£64,000) Total Winnings: £2,007,000 Season chronology * Season 2 (1999) (previous) * Season 4 (2000-2001) Category:2000 television seasons